1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to camera modeling systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user performs camera modeling by directly inputting camera parameters such as an angle, a focal distance, and an installation height of a camera, or by finding camera parameters by setting a box representing an object of a predetermined size after directly setting a side-view mode or a top-view mode. However, the user is inconvenienced by having to directly input the camera parameters. Also, in the case of setting a box representing an object after setting a side-view mode or a top-view mode, the results are susceptible to the user's input.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.